Selling His Soul
by The Webhead
Summary: Set during "Dead Man's Chest."  Can Jack really live with selling Will to Davy Jones?  Never before has he regretted a decision, until now.  Non-Slash.


**Just a one-shot I wrote hopefully capturing Jack's thoughts during his confrontation with Davy Jones in Dead Man's Chest. Enjoy!**

Jack was a clever man. Every hole he dug himself into, he climbed out of without much strain. Hundreds of people from every corner of the ocean could curse about how they'd been scammed by _Captain _Jack Sparrow. He was also a proud man. He knew full well that he chose to do the wrong thing and almost every turn, but despite that, he saw himself as nigh perfect.

Sending Will over to the _Flying Dutchman _had certainly been a risk. His first plan was hoping that Will would find the key to the chest, but, when the young man had asked him what to do if someone went wrong, Jack had panicked. Not outwardly; inwardly. It was a foolish mistake, telling Will to unknowingly act as his payment.

It was one of the few decisions Jack wished he could take back. But, of course, he was a pirate! Regret and attachment were signs of weakness! So, he decided to just roll with it.

Luck wasn't on his side though; Will had gotten himself caught by Davy Jones, and the fool had told the feared demon that he'd been sent to settle his debt.

Why did Davy Jones want the debt settled so badly anyways? He had dozens of deformed crewman on his damned ship, one more wouldn't help or hinder. Still, the Kraken's master was determined to have his soul. So determined in fact that Will's was not enough.

Jack Sparrow had used all his wit to buy himself more time. And he'd done it.

One hundred souls he had to collect before his debt was repaid. Selling strangers to Davy Jones wasn't heavy on his conscience. He was a pirate; he'd take a hundred lives sooner or later, he'd probably had already. But, the number was too high for Jack's preference. He wanted to lessen his load, take the easy way out as he always had.

So, he opened his mouth and dug a deep hole. Not for himself, but for William.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic_, terrific_ soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

Jack regretted the words as soon as they escaped his lips.

Could he be blamed though? For two years now, he's sailed in fear. Somewhere along the road, he'd lost count of his years. The clock had ticked much faster than he'd thought. His time was up now and he wasn't ready to face reality.

Could he sell out William? Davy Jones look interested in the boy; he'd probably take the deal to keep Will from marrying Elizabeth. He'd heard talk of Davy Jones being a cruel…whatever it is he was.

A moment or two of silence passed. Those moments were some of the most dreadful in Jack's life. Finally, Davy Jones spoke, "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls."

With this news, Jack's heart sunk. He could not undo what he'd done without increasing his own penalty. Perhaps, Jack Sparrow had one more flaw. He was selfish. William was a good chum of his, maybe even somewhat of a younger brother. Through their adventures, he'd grown close to the boy. He was the spitting image of Bootstrap after all.

Jack's eyes quickly scanned his crew. All of them had been with him for a long period of time. Perhaps he could trade Pintel or Ragetti in exchange for William. Though he doubted Davy Jones would allow that. If there was one person on this earth who was more clever then Jack Sparrow, it was Davy Jones.

As if the monster of a man was reading the trapped captain's mind, Davy Jones spoke again. "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?"

Davy Jones wasn't only vicious on the outside, but on the inside as well. His words did hit Jack's conscience hard. He wanted to tell the man no, argue for more time, anything. But, Jack made the same mistake he'd made before sending William off to find the key. He thought a little too quickly.

"Yep! I'm good with it!" he said with a fake smile, as if he were proud of his actions. "Shall we seal it in blood? I mean…um…ink?"

He kept his tone calm and cool like he always did, even in danger. To his nearby crew watching his every move, he was the confident, brave and bold Captain Jack Sparrow. Even if he was unbelievably guilty for abandoning Will, he had to continue his ruse.

Jones then grabbed his hand with his tentacle-like appendage. Slime and goo that made Jack wish to vomit covered his hands and finally Davy Jones stepped back from the guilty captain.

"Three days. Three days," he warned Jack fiercely. And, just as quickly as he had left, he was gone. Davy Jones and his crew had vanished from the _Pearl_. Jack examined his hand and the black spot was gone. For these three days, it was as if his time was not yet up.

But, Jack knew it was.

Will wasn't here to call him crazy, to loudly profess his obvious love for Elizabeth or even to question his authority with a blade. Sometimes, the blacksmith was nuisance, one who acted on his own accord, not on the orders Jack gave him. But, if Jack had a best friend, or even a friend in the world, it was Will.

The absence of Bootstrap's son was already heavy on Jack's heart.

But, the captain was clever. He'd hide his pain, somehow.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs," Jack broke the gloomy silence lingering over the deck.

"Aye," Gibbs responded, ready for Jack's orders.

"Uh, I feel sullied and unusual." Jack tried to act as his humorous self. He wouldn't let Mr. Gibbs or any of the crew see how hurt he felt. William's only hope was to find those ninety-nine souls, maybe even one hundred, so Will could definitely be freed. But, the question Jack feared finally lingered in his mind.

One hundred souls in _three days_? Was it even possible?

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

Of course, Gibbs had to ask the other question Jack was avoiding. They were in the middle of the ocean. Most castaways and shipwreck survivors went straight to Davy Jones. Did they even have a chance?

Well…there was _one _place. One place filled to the brim with corrupted souls. One place full of people who would be far too drunk to realize they were selling their lives away.

Jack was filled with a bit of hope once again. Perhaps he could save Will after all.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be," he told Gibbs with a sly smirk that was signature only to him.

"Ah…Tortuga!" Gibbs exclaimed, finally catching on to Jack's plan.

"Tortuga."

They had their destination and a plan in motion. But still, Jack felt guilty.

His thoughts accused him of being a traitor. The back of his mind told him the devil would save the lowest circle of hell just for him. Will had shown him nothing but kindness as or late. They made an excellent team they did. The two of them had experienced far more together than brothers did in their entire lives.

And still…he sold him out.

Without hesitation, he'd given Will away.

Will had an entire life ahead of him. He had a "bonnie lass" back home who loved him with all her heart. He had skill and promise, everything. And, he'd trusted Jack as friends did and let the pirate sell him away without even realizing it.

Being a pirate had always made Jack proud. But now, he only felt shame.

The _Pearl _began to make its way to Tortuga, but now with the captain at the helm. Instead, Jack spent nearly the entire voyage down below, soaking his sorrows in rum.

**Yep, like I said, a measly drabble, hopefully capturing Jack's thoughts during the scene where he encounters Davy Jones. Jack may be a pirate, but I just don't think he can willing sell the soul of his best friend away, without feeling a single thing. This is my first time ever writing Jack, so, excuse me if it's rough. Character portrayal isn't my specialty yet, but this is good practice! **

**Oh…before I forget.**

**Disclaimer: If the PotC series was mine, At World's End would've been pretty different. So obviously, I own nothing.**


End file.
